AFS3E2 Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2
Plot Continued from AFS3E1 Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1. Gwen frees herself from the rubble. She sees Chromastone and Spidermonkey get up and run away. Ben pops up and sees Goop leave as well. The two are confused. They go to Kevin and are shocked to see that he has mutated into an amalgam of materials and can't change back. Ben, unconcerned, sees that he is missing the three aliens that escaped plus Way Big. Azmuth comes on the communicator and yells at Ben, telling him that he has to recapture his transformations in 24 hours. Gwen can't track the aliens, but Kevin says that they can track their Omnitrixes with their badges. In the car, Kevin tries to absorb Gwen's skin, but still cannot change back. They locate Chromastone on a pier, attacking a ride. Gwen says that without Ben, the aliens are nothing but instinct. Kevin attacks Chromastone, discovering that he can turn his hands into weapons, but he is defeated. Ben tries to go Humungousaur, but gets Upchuck. Upchuck and Chromastone fight, redirecting the same laser at each other over and over. Gwen shoots mana, but Chromastone sends it towards Upchuck. Kevin knocks Chromastone out and Upchuck puts him back in the Omnitrix. They drive to a forest where Spidermonkey is. Gwen does research and discovers that Vilgax defeated 10 heroes and took their powers. Ben begins to worry about his upcoming battle. The car gets caught in a giant web. Spidermonkey grabs Gwen and wraps her in web. Ben and Kevin leap onto the web and get stuck. Ben turns into Brainstorm. Brainstorm and Spidermonkey fight while Kevin frees Gwen. Brainstorm absorbs Spidermonkey into the Omnitrix. They drive to a sewer where Goop is. Inside, Ben finds Goop's anti-gravity disk. Goop appears and traps Ben. He attacks Gwen and Kevin, sending them flying and bringing pipes down on them. Ben turns into Swampfire inside Goop and breaks free. Goop runs and Swampfire chases him. They fight. Goop runs again. Gwen tells Swampfire not to shoot fireballs, but he doesn't listen and the sewer blows up. Swampfire regenerates on the surface. Gwen and Kevin come out, protected by mana. Goop destroys Swampfire, but he regenerates and captures Goop. Later, they track Way Big, but there is not enough time to capture him and get Ben to his fight. Max calls and offers to fight Vilgax for Ben, but Ben declines. Ben says that he'll stall Vilgax until Gwen and Kevin bring him Way Big. Psyphon arrives at the park. He says that the battle is being broadcast on all channels and that Vilgax's fleet is in orbit, ready to destroy the planet when Ben loses. Jetray flies in and Vilgax arrives. Vilgax and Jetray battle. Vilgax defeats Jetray, so he turns into Big Chill. Big Chill freezes Vilgax, but Vilgax escapes. Vilgax is able to grab Big Chill while he is intangible and shocks him. Big Chill turns into Humungousaur, who grows to full size and fights Vilgax. Vilgax defeats Humungousaur, but Gwen and Kevin arrive with Way Big. Ben scans Way Big and tries to turn into him, but gets Chromastone. Chromastone fights Vilgax, and is winning, but Vilgax shatters him, destroying him and shocking Gwen, Kevin, and Max. Psyphon takes the Omnitrix and hands it to Vilgax, but it regenerates Chromastone into Diamondhead. Diamondhead attacks and defeats Vilgax. Vilgax yields to Diamondhead. Later, Diamondhead turns into Ben and Vilgax is banished from the Earth. Vilgax vows revenge on Ben and leaves along with his fleet and Psyphon. Max tells Ben that he blacked out the broadcast, protecting Ben's secret. Impact *Ben transforms into Diamondhead for the first time in Alien Force *Ben transforms into Chromastone for the final time in Alien Force *The Omnitrix starts giving Ben accidental transformations *Kevin becomes mutated *Ben loses Azmuth's trust *Ben fights Vilgax for the first time in Alien Force * Vilgax is banished from Earth Diamondhead AF.PNG|Diamondhead|link=Diamondhead Characters Characters *Gwen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Azmuth *Max Tennyson Villains *Chromastone *Spidermonkey *Goop *Way Big *Psyphon *Vilgax Aliens *Upchuck *Brainstorm *Swampfire *Jetray *Big Chill *Humungousaur *Chromastone *Diamondhead Category:Episodes Category:Alien Force Episodes Category:Second Vilgax Arc Category:Alien Returns